


Kamp raun

by sassymajesty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot light, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassymajesty/pseuds/sassymajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events following 2x12</p><p>"The Commander didn’t know all her secrets and all her past, but it wasn’t hard to see the leader of the Sky People had been through a lot, and didn’t seem to have many opportunities to make the tautness in her core smaller. She herself wasn’t a stranger to seeking companionship if only for a night after a difficult battle – all she had to do was remind herself to keep the blonde at an arm’s length and never, ever closer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamp raun

**Author's Note:**

> Title means “stay near” in Trigedasleng
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

**Kamp raun**

The Commander of the Woods Clan was no stranger to the feeling that filled her body as she watched the leader of the Sky People running towards danger – her stomach dropping a few inches as cold dread pooled in her abdomen and throat. The last time she had let her guard down enough not to see this feeling coming had come with terrifying consequences – days long torture sessions and slow painful deaths, severed heads and blood pooling at her feet, tainting her hands, clothes and soul.

But, she reminded herself, Clarke was not Costia. Clarke was not, would never be _hers_. She was an ally in their war against the Mountain Men; she was the means to an end. She did not have the time or energy to let herself get emotionally involved to someone who could die; who would probably die, considering how often she made reckless and impulsive decisions. Her needs were taken care of when the ache got too much to handle, she had no excuse to be thinking about Clarke more than it was wise. She had to think about her people and how she had sworn never to put her urges before her people’s.

Keeping that in mind, Lexa tore her gaze from the figure who gestured wildly, trying to convince someone else to come with her. She couldn’t think about what stupidity Clarke was doing right now, she had to stay alive – and that meant going to the shelter in the woods, waiting for the missile to hit her people and preparing herself to fight back.

Lexa knew these woods since she was a toddler, had studied its geography thoroughly before she was Anya’s second and learned its secrets in depth ever since she did. Running was her second nature – her feet landed in all the right places barely making any noise, the path seeming like an old friend. The wind hit her face hard, the unforgiving nocturnal cold hurting her skin, but she didn’t stop until the found the shelter. Hidden among bushes and trees, it was barely visible to the unknowing eye.

Disturbing the nature as little as possible, she cleared the way and crouched, all but crawling into a rather spacious cave. It felt like home. Since Anya had showed her the place, she had been there more times than she could count – whether finding shelter from the acid fog, from the reapers or taking some time to organize her thoughts, she liked coming in there.

A few animal skins were scattered around the room and she soon spotted her favorite, one that belonged to a furry animal a long time ago. Before settling there and waiting until it was safe to come back, she glanced at the unlit candles that surrounded the cave walls. The moon was full, providing more than enough light for her to not feel completely blind, so the Commander decided to light only the candle clock, carving a line in the wax that showed the two hour mark – it should be more than enough time for her to plan an attack.

Setting the candle in the ground near her and taking her sword out of her belt, Lexa made herself comfortable in her favorite hide. She drew her legs to her chest, trying to figure out what she would do when she came back to camp – first, she had to make sure her people knew the dead would be avenged, and then she’d have to find out more about what was going on in Mount Weather. She would need to talk to Bellamy and get the intel directly after checking if Clarke was okay with it.

 _Clarke_.

Lexa understood why the blonde had gone back, understood how difficult it was to put the needs of others in front of your own when you didn’t have the proper training. Clarke had spent her whole life following orders and all that had gotten her to a strange land, where she had no option if not to trust her flawed instincts. But understanding it didn’t mean Lexa condoned it – Clarke had been a fool to go back, and she probably managed to create some commotion in her urge to bring her mother to safety.

 _Did she make it? Is Clarke alive?_ Lexa tried and pushed these thoughts aside, cursing herself for caring. If Clarke was dead, she had walked right into the path for her own death. And there was nothing the Commander could do about it – the image of Clarke’s body being burnt in the middle of the chaos their village had become filled Lexa’s mind, and she couldn’t shove it away. An invisible fist clenched around her throat, making it hard to swallow.

“Yu gonplei ste odon,” Lexa whispered under her breath. If Clarke was indeed dead, she had fought enough to deserve those words.

 _Your fight it over_.

Lexa couldn’t help but cling to every thread of hope she could find that would make her believe Clarke’s fight was not over.

If she hadn’t had her ears trained to hear the enemy approaching from the time she was only a little girl, she wouldn’t have caught the shuffle of leaves and crack of sticks outside. She had been too immersed in her own desires and wishful thinking to realize her location might have been discovered.

Jumping to her feet, Lexa retrieved her sword from the ground and pointed it at the entrance – she wouldn’t be foolish enough to walk outside and reveal her shelter, but if danger was about to come and find her, she’d be ready. As a well-trained warrior, her mind went blank in a split moment and her senses were all focused on the threat shuffling with the foliage right by the entryway. Lexa could feel her blood rushing through her veins, adrenaline taking over her body as she adjusted her position and raised her sword.

Lexa heard a soft grunt and poorly placed footing that earned her an earful of words that sounded like curses – a second before a yellow blur flashed into sight, she knew it was Clarke coming in. Stumbling into the cave, Clarke’s eyes went wide open and she took a fearful step back before Lexa realized she was still pointing her sword towards the leader’s chest.

Slightly embarrassed, Lexa lowered her sword and put it against a wall, giving herself – her heart – a moment to calm down. She prided herself in being able to mask her emotions and keep a stoic façade, freeing herself from passion and being unmoved by joy or grief. Keeping people around you from seeing the hazardous waves under the surface was dangerous, and she couldn’t let it be.

When she turned her gaze back to Clarke, her face was clean from any emotions except for a hint of boredom, “I see you’re alive despite your stupidity.” Her voice was harsh – Clarke should know what she had done was unnecessary and incredibly imprudent – and Clarke blushed. Lexa saw the wet trail left by shed tears and wondered if her journey back had been in vain, “Your mother?”

“Safe,” Clarke breathed out, reaching up and cleaning her face from the dry tears, maybe willing herself to not shed another one. Lexa furrowed her brow, wondering where the older woman was and why Clarke was so affected, “But she hates me for doing what I’ve done. She said I crossed a line and that-“ Lexa listened attentive, looking for signs that helped her understand how Clarke was feeling. She was in clear distress, her body shivering and emotions playing on her face, slightly faster than Lexa could capture them. The Commander took a step closer as Clarke took a deep breath, steadying herself, “I have their blood on my hands. Even if we do win this war, I won’t be able to wash it off.”

Wishing Clarke understood for once what being in charge meant, Lexa wrapped her fingers around the blonde’s forearm before saying in a kinder voice than she had anticipated, “Making hard choices is part of being a leader, Clarke. This was a battle that needed to be lost, we couldn’t expose Bellamy. This bloodshed isn’t on you. The Mountain Men did this, not you.”

Lexa felt the blood rushing fast under her fingertips, just below Clarke’s skin. The leader of the Sky People leaned in and Lexa saw fire in her eyes – a deep seated fire that had made its way to the surface and was bound to burn everything in its wake, “Iwant the Mountain Men _dead_ , all of them.” Clarke was overflowing with determination and Lexa couldn’t fight the smirk that crept on her face, nodding to Clarke’s wish. The Mountain Men would not survive them, and Clarke’s voice trembling with fierceness made Lexa’s stomach burn with the passion she saw, “And I need to feel something other than self-hatred.”

Those words confused Lexa. Before she could come up with an answer to why Clarke was feeling so angry with herself, she felt soft lips touching her chapped ones. Her fingers curled harder around Clarke’s forearm as the blonde leaned in, breathing the brunette in and gripping her waist to keep her in place. Raising her free hand between them and placing it just under Clarke’s throat, Lexa meant to push her away – but instead, trailed her collarbone and the dip in her windpipe, feeling a fast and unsteady beating heart under her fingers.

Breaking the kiss to breathe and pushing the blonde slightly away, Lexa was determined to stop this – they had an alliance, and allies shouldn’t be kissing each other in hidden caves. Before she could take the step back she so desperately needed to clear her mind, Clarke embraced her, staring hungrily at her lips, leaning in before whispering, “Please.”

Straightening up, and closing all but a fraction of an inch of the distance between them, Lexa tipped Clarke’s chin up, forcing her to look into her eyes. Blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, tiny red veins showing how hard she was trying to keep it all in, “ _Please_.” Her voice was pleading and Lexa nodded once more to the blonde’s wish.

She found herself leaning into Clarke and sealing their lips together once more and she grazed her teeth on her bottom lip, asking for passage that was quickly granted. The tears Clarke had been holding back fell down her cheeks and as their kissed deepened, they both could taste the saltiness and neither commented on it.

Lexa released Clarke’s forearm and trailed her hand up her torso, reaching for her open jacket – she first pulled on it, so their bodies were flushed together, and then slid it off her shoulders and dropped it carelessly on the ground. Clarke took the next step, reaching for the hem of her shirt and quickly taking it off, throwing it somewhere beside them as her arms came to rest on Lexa’s shoulder and their lips were joined again. Lexa splayed her hands on the newly exposed skin, smiling into the kiss as the muscles beneath her palm twitched and Clarke sighed against her mouth.

Trailing her hands upwards, kneading the blonde’s curves and finding sweet spots, Lexa started to think this might not have been such a terrible idea after all. The skin under her touch was smooth and virtually scar free – and oh so responsive –, but her journey was cut short when the blonde broke the kiss. Lexa stilled her hands, looking for signs of regret and finding nothing but raw desire. Watching Clarke swallow hard whilst grazing her fingertips under the her jaw, Lexa suppressed a shiver, feeling softs pads trailing her skin until hands found the straps holding her armor together.

Clarke’s hands were trembling, making a poor job out of figuring out how to unbuckle the leather straps on her shoulder piece. Steadying the blonde’s almost futile attempt to undress her, Lexa put her hands over clumsy ones, stilling their movements. “Let me,” she whispered, unbuckling the first belt, but Clarke swatted her hands away, insisting she could do it.

Watching her take a deep breath and focusing on the clasps, Lexa noticed how beautiful Clarke was. She wasn’t blind and she was all but oblivious to the blonde’s attractiveness – she remembers the first time they met, and how she had to police herself not to stare at the curves covered by such strange clothing. She felt the extra weight being lifted from her shoulders and dropped to the ground as Clarke began to work on the belts near her waist – she felt a suddenly urge to touch every inch of Clarke’s exposed skin. She ran her fingers through her hair, untangling the knots the wind had made, and under the side of her jaw, grazing her nails lightly across her collarbone and the valley between her breasts, that were still covered by a piece of clothing Lexa had never seen before.

Feeling Clarke’s breath quickening against her skin, Lexa made random patterns with her nails on the sensitive skin, scrapping her way to the blonde’s pants and back, by the sides, causing shivers in her awake. As soon as Clarke was done with the armor and it had all fallen to the ground, Lexa took her undershirt off and unbounded her breasts from the bindings she used. She imagined she’d have to explain why she used it to Clarke and how it was easier to run and fight, but Clarke didn’t seem to care at the moment – she simply removed her own piece of clothing, leaving them both bared chest.

Before Lexa could act on her desire to kiss the newly uncovered flesh, Clarke kissed her again, joining their lips and their tongues almost instantly, making Lexa sigh into her mouth. Clinging to the blonde to steady herself, she ran her hands up her torso, reaching for her breasts, delicately kneading the soft skin, as Clarke let out a low groan and broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s and working on the buttons her own tight fitting pants.

Stilling her movements and wrapping her hands around Clarke’s, Lexa stared at the deep blue eyes that had turned almost pitch black with arousal, “Are you certain?” The only response she got at first was a light push – Clarke made more space between their bodies, stopping her  work on her own pants to work on the laces holding the Commander’s up.

Clarke craved her teeth into the skin of her shoulder, inciting a gasp followed by a moan to leave her lips. Clarke peppered kisses on her skin, whispering breathily on her ear, “We might be dead by tomorrow.” Her voice had dropped a few octaves, causing Lexa to shiver in arousal. For the third time in far too few moments, the Commander nodded and agreed to the Sky Woman’s wish, giving in as Clarke shoved her pants down.

Pulling apart for a moment to finish undressing as Clarke did the same, Lexa nodded to herself again, understanding – Clarke wanted, _needed_ to relieve the tension built up inside her. The Commander didn’t know all her secrets and all her past, but it wasn’t hard to see the leader of the Sky People had been through a lot, and didn’t seem to have many opportunities to make the tautness in her core smaller. She herself wasn’t a stranger to seeking companionship if only for a night after a difficult battle – all she had to do was remind herself to keep the blonde at an arm’s length and never, ever closer.

After discarding her clothing carelessly on the cave ground, Lexa looked up and waited for Clarke to wiggle out of her pants – it amused Lexa, how she could wear such tight fitting pants and how it could be of any practical use. As soon as Clarke tossed her clothes away, Lexa approached her slowly, almost like an animal stalking her prey, her hungry eyes taking in the blonde’s naked body – paler and slimmer than her own, less muscular and less scarred.

Lexa closed the distance between them and leaned in, kissing Clarke’s lips chastely before wrapping her arms around her thighs and lifting her weight in her arms. She picked Clarke up with ease, and she let herself sigh as she felt hands being buried in her dark tresses, loosening the carefully constructed pattern her hair had been braided in as she lowered them both to the furry hide.

Their lips connected once more, tongues finding their way to each other as Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, losing her leverage point as she pinned her arms above her head,  pressing her body down and feeling the heat coming from the skin that undulated under her.

She let Clarke’s lips go with a gentle bite and descended to her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin and relishing in the soft noises coming from above her. Letting her arms go free, Lexa dragged short nails down the length of her arms and her sides, feeling the body under her trembling, and snaked her arms under Clarke’s waist, bringing her breasts closer enough for the Commander to take it in her mouth.

She tried to imagine it wasn’t the leader of the Sky People – the enemy, in the long haul – that was writhing beneath her, but someone else; one of her previous lovers, someone who she had under her thumb, someone who couldn’t make her care for them. When she bit the sensitive skin, Lexa felt a hand intertwining in her hair, pulling it hard as the other hand dig into the skin between her shoulder blades.

“ _Clarke,_ ” Lexa whispered against the pale skin as it responded to her touch, feeling liquid warmth pooling in her stomach as Clarke moaned louder. Before she could reach the destination she had in mind, Lexa felt the hand between her should blades slide towards her cheek, bringing her face up again, kissing deeply and urgently once more.

Arms wrapped around her and Lexa felt herself being lifted until they were both sitting across each other, without ever breaking the kiss – she could tell Clarke liked this position better by the way she smirks mid-kiss. By the frantic way Clarke’s hands moved down her sides and up her legs, Lexa could almost tell she had never been with a girl before – it’s all in the details, it’s all instinctive but it’s some _damn good_ instinct.

Biting her lips, Lexa left a trail on her cheek, her jaw and neck with sloppy wet kisses and bites that will leave a mark in her fair skin as Clarke’s hands trailed down her torso and near her sex. Clarke hovered there, drawing patterns in her inner thighs as she let out moans and whispers, until Lexa grew impatient and bucked her hips to the awaiting hands – Clarke got the hint, touching her wetness as Lexa dug her nails deep in the blonde’s back, keeping herself from moaning.

Her mind grew fuzzy so quickly she forgot to reciprocate as Clarke’s breath blew hot against her neck. Clarke’s movements were far from precise, but they hit all the right spots, making her feel as if she was underwater – light and heavy at the same time, without control of her own body. Lexa scooted closer, wrapping her arms around her lover’s shoulder and sucking at a pulsing point on the blonde’s neck – she felt a primitive urge to mark Clarke as _hers_ , even though she wasn’t and couldn’t be.

Lexa caught herself whispering Clarke’s name like a chant over and over again against her warm skin and she cursed herself – how could an inexperienced girl make her lose touch of her own reactions like this? Tilting her head a bit, she could see Clarke was smiling smugly and she was about to say something when two fingers entered her suddenly, and she jolted forward, gripping Clarke like her life was on line and the blonde was the only way out.

“You have to tell me if I’m doing this right,” Clarke whispered hotly against her ear.

“ _Sha, yu ste-_ Yes.” Lexa could barely manage to get the English words out, feeling her whole body burning as she rocked Clarke’s hand, “ _No hod op, beja_.”

Clarke must’ve understood something, or at least derived her answer from Lexa’s desperate tone, given her smirk grew wider and her movements became faster and more intense. Clarke wrapped her free arm around Lexa’s waist to keep her from slipping away and dropped her face into the crook of her neck, sucking the skin and biting hard just to soothe the mark with her tongue after – maybe Lexa wasn’t the only one who wanted to mark the other as hers.

Feeling tears stinging the back of her eyes, Lexa gripped and twisted soft blond tresses and clenched her teeth, willing herself not to scream Clarke’s name. She should’ve declined the offer when Clarke first kissed her – it was easy to keep her heart buried and _safe_ when she wasn’t naked and exposed, feeling every inch of her skin light up at the thought Clarke would touch it.

Lexa was feeling too much, way more than she allowed herself or could handle, for that matter.

She felt the wrist between her legs twist, the heel of her hand touching right where she needed to fall off the edge. Lexa knew she was whispering Clarke’s name between moans and groans, but she tried not to care – it was sex, nothing more. She was human after all, and sex caused her to feel vulnerable; she could put on her armor back again when it was all done and no one would have to know a Sky Girl had her writhing and screaming under her touch.

It took a moment for her to regain her senses after Clarke withdrew her fingers – Clarke made her legs _tremble_ , she should’ve know the blonde was nothing but trouble. She pushed Clarke back to the furry hide, situating herself between her legs and taking a minute to look at her – Clarke was breathing heavily, her neck and shoulder had red marks that resembled bruises, and her belly was marked by angry red lines.

Leaning over her, Lexa joined their lips in a kiss tender than she wanted it to be – she could deal with rough sex, she couldn’t deal with Clarke running her fingertips up her spine and moving her tongue slowly against her own. Breaking the kiss, she held her gaze for a moment before dipping her head and kissing her way down, biting pale skin and soothing the marks with her tongue. Lexa focused on the moans she was drawing from the blonde and she could understand why Clarke had been smiling when their positions were reversed.

Moving down to her thighs, Lexa peppered kisses and bites from the inside of Clarke’s knee until her inner thigh, alternating legs and enjoying the way the blonde’s hips undulated in front of her, begging for attention. As she looked up, she saw the blonde had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching Lexa’s movements with something resembling awe.

Wanting the element of surprise, Lexa suddenly wrapped her lips around the engorged bundle of nerves and relished in the sound of her name being stretched out and moaned as her lover fell back. As her tongue worked patterns in the slick skin, Lexa slid one finger inside Clarke, working her way until she could put the second, pumping slow and deep.

Clarke’s hips were still rolling and bucking against her mouth, and Lexa pressed her free forearm on the portion below her navel, trying to keep her still. The blonde reluctantly stilled her hips, moving to grab Lexa’s hair in her hand, twisting it in her fist when the brunette curled her fingers inside her or sucked instead of licking her skin.

Quickening the pace, Lexa heard Clarke all but screaming her name at the same time her walls tightened around her fingers. Riding her down from her orgasm, Lexa slowly withdrew her fingers with Clarke still pulsating around them, kissing her way up her body – that’s when she noticed Clarke had intertwined their fingers while the brunette’s hand had been resting in her abdomen.

Trying to be subtle, she let go of Clarke, getting up to find them a blanket she had brought to this place so many months ago. She laid back down, on her stomach and propping herself up on her elbows, keeping a safe distance between her and Clarke – she didn’t need to cuddle, she hadn’t done it in a long time and it wasn’t about to happen with a Sky Girl.

She furrowed her brow at the sight that greeted her – Clarke had her eyes filled with tears again. Lexa adjusted the blanket on top of her, feeling suddenly exposed at the amount of raw emotion displayed in the blonde’s face.

“You were right,” Clarke broke the silence after a few moments, keeping her tears at bay, “Love is weakness.”

It takes her a moment or two to realize Clarke is referring to her mom. Lexa fought between two halves of her – one that wanted to comfort the blonde and one that wanted to say “I told you so”. She decided to be bluntly honest, without even knowing the exact meaning of her words.

“Sometimes love is strength,” Lexa whispered like it was a secret – and maybe it was, after all – and looked past Clarke, avoiding her gaze. Looking at the candle clock, she realized with a startle it was only a quarter of an hour until they had to go back to camp, “We should be heading back soon.”

Clarke followed her gaze, studying the strange clock before turning back and looking softly into Lexa’s eyes, “Are you ready to fight?”

Lexa let a tiny smile show on her face, nodding. Maybe the post-sex bliss was to blame, maybe it was the intense gawk Clarke had on her – and she would find something to blame later; it was petty and needy and everything she didn’t need to feel or even think – but she found herself thinking “ _As long as you’re there, I am._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sentences in Trigedasleng:
> 
> Sha, yu ste- (yes, you are-)  
> No hod op, beja (don't stop, please)


End file.
